Friends season 11
by misschelseabeth
Summary: what i think would have happened to the gang if they continued
1. Chapter 1

**The one with the stress **

**Notes :** In this Joey is in days of our lives.

Scene : Monica and Chandlers new apartment (Bed )

Screams coming from Jack and Erica's room

Monica : Chandler its your turn .

Chandler moans

Monica : Chandler !

Chandler : Fine .

**Title sequents**

**Scene : In Ross's apartment**

Ross : You know what I was think .

Rachel : Yes Ross im wondering what your thinking waking me up at 7:55am on a Saturday.

Ross pauses

Ross : Anyway I was thinking we should move.

Rachel sits up

Rachel : That's actually a good idea .

Ross : I no right

**Scene fades **

**Scene : Joeys apartment **

Man in next building : "Morning here mornings here** " **

Joey wake with a grin his face

Joey : "Mornings here, morning here**"**

Man : I'll see you tomorrow.

Man shuts his window

Joey goes back to sleep smiling

**Scene fades **

**Scene : Chandler and Monica's apartment **

Chandlers alarm goes off

Alarm : Beep beep, Beep

Chandler : aw come on !

Monica : can you keep it down im trying to sleep.

Chandler : Well least one of us got some sleep .

Monica : What so your trying to say that im not having a ruff time .

Chandler: No im saying one of us has had a rougher time.

Monica :What's so different or harder in your day that isn't in mine .

Chandler : Well first I work a 10 hour shift Then have to come home to two screaming babies and a

Wife that moans and shouts all the time.

Monica : Well I have to look after the twins all day who scream and cry all day.

Chandler : Boo ho cry me a river.

Monica : stop being such a jerk.

Monica storms out slamming the door

Twins : WA WA.

Chandler : O great that's all I need.

Scene Fades

Scene : Central Perk coffee house

Rachel, Phoebe, and Emma are sitting on the coach's

Rachel : Well I have to tell you something .

Phoebe: O great but I have something to tell you too .

Rachel : Well no offence sweetie but I think mines is more important .

Phoebe : Well unless your moving to I don't think its better .

Rachel : Well ... What your moving to .

Phoebe : This is great were both moving where to?

Rachel : Um I don't know but im going to check out this house in west Chester .

Phoebe : No way me to.

Rachel: aha .

.

Scene Fades

Scene : Set of days of our lives

Joey notices a new blond actress

Joey : Hey, Im Joey Tribbiani actor .

Girl : Hi im Chloe Helens please to meet you Joey .

Joey : Well Chloe who you playing ?

Chloe : Im playing the new nurse Amy .

Joey : No way that's who my character is doing a scene with.

Chloe: Ok then can I see your script for one second ?

Joey : Sure

Chloe takes out a pen and writes her number on it

She gives the script back to joey

Chloe : Call me .

Joey smiles

Scene fades

Scene : A house that is for sale in west Chester

Estate Agent : And this is out last house a three bed room with a front in back garden I leave you

Two to have a look in about.

Rachel : Thank you, we will

Phoebe and Rachel : I like it I might get it

Rachel: Phebes why would you need a 3 bedroom ?

Phoebe : I don't know I just really like

Rachel : Well I liked the house next door which also had 3 bedrooms

Phoebe : I guess that's settled ill move here and you will move next door

Scene fades

Scene: Monica and chandlers apartment

Monica enters

Chandler : Mon where have you been iv been looking after the twins all day

Monica : I went for a walk to clear my head

Chandler Ok well Rachel and the gang are coming over tomorrow to tell us something

Monica : O ok well its 10:00 I think im going to turn in

Chandler : ok me too

Credits


	2. Chapter 2

**The one with the wig**

**Scene : Ross and rachels apartment**

Ross : Iv packed my last box wheres yours

Rachel : Mines is in the room

Ross : Well bring it out here

Rachel exits

Rachel enter

Rachel : Here it is

Ross : Rach this is like 10 boxes are you mad

Rachel : O sorry iv got more in the wardrope

Rachel Brings out 10 more boxes

Titles role

**Scene: Phoebe and mikes apartment **

Mike : Phoebe you sure do have a lot of crap like this a box of wigs

Phoebe : Now you see that wig your holding there is not really a wig it's my grandmother real

hair

Mike : ah

Mike drops the wig

Phoebe : Carful you might get it in a knot

Mike : what are you doing keeping it ?

Phoebe : I needed something to remind me of her

Mike : Couldn't you've made a scrap bock or got her cremated

Phoebe : Well I wanted something a bit different to remind me of her

Mike : A bit phoebe I knew you had some weird positions but human hair

Phoebe : When have I ever had any weird positions

Mike : Do you remember Glad's your painting

Phoebe : I wonder what happed to her ?

Mike : anyway

Mike chucks the wig in the bin

Mike : Ok im going to pack the rest of my boxes is there any more weird things I should know about ?

Phoebe :No

Mike exits

Phoebe takes wig out the bin

Phoebe : Ill never let you go

**Scene fades**

**Scene : Chandler and Monica's apartment**

Chandler :Monica where are you ?

Monica : Im in the kitchen

Monica is holding jack in one hand and a boiling pot in there other house

Chandler : Monica what are u doing !

Chandler takes jack

Chandler : You cant do two things at one time especially hold a baby and cook

Monica : Well maybe if you helped me make brunch I wouldn't have to have done that

Chandler : Well if you had asked I would have but you didn't

Monica : I shouldnt need to ask you should see im struggling and offer to help me

Chandler : Im not a mind reader

Monica : Im going to take the twins shopping bye !

Monica exits with twins

Scene fades

**Scene : Posh restaurant**

Chloe : Im so glad you decided to call and arrange this date

Joey : My pleasure how could not call a beautiful women like you

Joey kisses her hand

Chloe laughs

Waiter : May I take your order

Chloe : Um she ill have the salmon and chicken salad

Joey : and ill have the lobster pizza

Waiter : How many ..

Joey : 10

Waiter : Certainly

Chloe : Wow that's quite a main course

Joey : That was the main course !

Chloe : O your so funny

Joey laughs nervously and looks a round for the waiter

**Scene fades **

**Scene : Supermarket**

Cashier machine : Beep Beep

Cashier : That will be $55

Monica: Here

Monica takes the groceries and walks away without the pram

Monica gets to the bus stop

Monica : Hi

Stranger : Hi

Monica looks in strangers pram

Monica : O she's lovely

Stranger : O thank you do you have any children ?

Monica : Yes there right ..

Monica turns around and notices there's no pram

Stranger : This is my bus goodbye

Monica : Bbye

Monica dashes to the supermarket

Monica: Has anyone seen my kids !

Monica looks around all the prams she searches frantically

Monica spots a cashier holding erica

Monica : Erica

She runs knocking people down

Monica reaches the cashier and snatches erica

Monica ; WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING MY BABIES !

Cashier : Um excuse me you're the one that left your babies here

Monica : It was an acciden

Monica takes the twins and leaves

Scene fades

Scene : Ross and Rachel's new apartment

Rachel : I cant believe we moved and right next door to Phoebe

Ross : I no do you think its to late to move

Rachel hits Ross jokingly with here bag

Ross: Um Rachel where's Emma

Rachel : huu ... The moving truck

Ross and Rachel run out side

Ross and Rachel : Hey stop stop

Scene fades

Scene : Phoebe and mikes apartment

Phoebe : Where do you think we should put the sofa

Mike : Um over there

Mike picks up wig her trowed out

Mike : Um phoebe

Phoebe : yes

Mike : what's this

Phoebe : Um I believe its my grand mothers wig

Mike : Ok what ever keeps you happy

**Readers I hope your not upset about Monica and chandler arguing because its going to make a good story line **


	3. Chapter 3

**The one with the surprise **

**Scene : Rachel and Ross new apartment (the living room)**

Rachel: Im so glad we got Emma back

Rachel kiss Emma's head

Ross : Me to but did we have to run 5 miles till the truck driver stoped

Rachel : Well maybe if you hadn't gained 16 pounds we would have got her in 2 miles

Ross : Hey iv gained a few pounds over the holidays hasn't everyone

Rachel shakes her head

Rachel : And 16 pounds isn't a few

**Titles role**

**Scene fades**

**Scene : Phoebe and mikes apartment **

Mike : Phoebe are you felling ok you look pale

Phoebe : I know im going to go to the doctors

Mike : While you there can you pick up my prescription

Phoebe : What the one for your ...

Mike : Yes that one !

Phoebe : Ok Mike keep the last of your boxers on

Phoebe giggles

Mike frowns

**Scene fades **

**Scene : Joey apartment (bed) **

Joey wakes up and sees Chloe in his bed wit him

Chloe wakes up

Chloe : Good morning cutie

Joey tries to think of her name

Joey : Morning ... Um Chloe

Joey looks nervous as Chloe opens her mouth

Chloe : So are you going to make me breakfast

Joey : Um Yeah sure

Joey exits

10 minutes later

Chloe : What took you so long

Joey hands her a plate which looks sort of like egg and toast

Chloe : Wow it looks ... Delicious

Chloe rubs her belly and puts on a fake smile

After there finished eating Chloe gets ready and leaves .

**Scene fades **

**Scene : Chandler and Monica's apartment **

Monicais in her bed with the twins and chandler

Monica : Why don't they stop crying what is wrong with them

Chandler : There probably teething

Monica : well can you go to the super market and get them somthing to stop it

Chandler : Why cant you go and do it

Monica trtys to think of an excuse so chandler dosnt find out what happened with the twins

Monica : Because I went yesterday plus I need to cook breakfast

Chandler : Well Rach lives a couple of doors down why don't you go get her

Monica : Ok

**Scene fades**

**Scene : Joeys apartment (sofa)**

Joey dials chandlers number

Joey : Hi chandler are you still up for today

Chandler : Whats happening today joey

Joey looks surprised

Joey : So you don't know what happening today

Chandler : No Joe

Joey : So there nothing on your calender then

Chandler looks at the date on the calender

Chandler: No there's nothing on my calender joe

Joey :Well if you cant remember it must not be important to you

Chandler : Joe can you just tell me what it is

Joey : Its my once a month stay at yours

Chandler : Sorry joe its just the stress of the twins I forgot

Joey : O I understand man if you don't want me to come I wont

Chandler : No joe I think it will be good just to have a break away from the stress

Joey : Ok ill be there at 6 bye

Chandler : Bye man

**Scene Fades **

**Scene : Doctors office ( Waiting room )**

Phoebe is sitting on a chair in the waiting room

The lady next to phoebe smiles at her

Phoebe : Hi

Phoebe notices there's a baby in the car seat beside the lady

Phoebe : How old is she

The lady : O she's 4 months

Phoebe : O she's adorable

The lady looks at phoebes belly she assumes phoebe is pregnant

The lady : How many months are you

Phoebe looks confused

Phoebe : O well im 33 years old so that's ... 396 months

Phoebe smiles

he lady has a freaked out smile on

Doctor : Phoebe hannigan

Phoebe enters the doctors office

Doctor : So phoebe why are u here

Phoebe : Well im here to pick up mikes prescription and I have been felling unwell

Doctor hands phoebe mikes medicine

Phoebe takes the bag

Doctor : So your felling unwell have you been sick at all Phoebe :Well only in the mornings

Doctor : Ok Miss Hannigan were going to do a blood test

Phoebe looks nervous

Doctor notices

Doctor : there nothing to be worried about

The doctor gets a needle and draws blood from phoebes arm

Doctor : Since you have been a pacient for a long time here your blood results will take 2 hours

2 Hours later

Doctor: Phoebe I just a congratulations is in order your pregnant

Phoebes shocked

Scene : Chandler and monicas

Joey : Hi guys

Monica : Hey joe chandler can I talk to you

Chandler : Yeah

Monica : Why is joey here

Chandler : its his once a month stay

Monica : yes but with the twins and everything

Chandler : hes my friend and hes staying

Monica : Fine !

Titles role


End file.
